Truth or Dare
by MistressDraco
Summary: Draco and Blaise are bored. Slytherin House just isn't the same since the end of the war. It is... boring, and this is not how they want to remember their last year. Draco has a suggestion that leads the boys to a game of truth or dare with a group they never expected, and Draco can't help but notice a certain hero has been paying special attention to him.
1. Ch1 - Boredom and Ideas

**Chapter 1 – Boredom and Ideas**

Draco lied back in bed and stared at the ceiling. The castle had been so quiet lately – more specifically his part of the castle. After the Final Battle the previous year everyone had been given the opportunity to repeat their final year. Unfortunately, many of the Slytherins were arrested and were either in Azkaban or just chose not to return, not to mention the casualties in the war. The other houses of course had casualties too, but many more managed to return and most likely had much more active common rooms. Draco also no longer felt very close to his Slytherin companions. Pansy just got on his nerves at this point, pretending as though nothing happened. Blaise was still someone Draco enjoyed spending time with but there is only so much of interacting with only one person he could take.

Blaise was clearly on the same page. "I'm tired of hanging out in this stupid dormitory either talking with you or reading books," Blaise said as he put down his book and looked at Draco. Draco sat up.

"I have an idea, in fact, but I don't know if you're going to like it," Draco admitted, for he had been considering it for some time.

"I'm ready to try anything at this point," Blaise insisted.

"Alright," Draco continued with slight hesitation, "well I was thinking that there is one particular house that does seem to manage to have some fun, almost as much fun as Slytherin used to be."

"Please tell me you're not suggesting-"

"Yes, I speak of the Gryffindors," Draco finally revealed.

Blaise rolled his eyes but then, with slight reluctance, nodded. The two of them headed down to the fireplace in the empty common room. Draco took a deep breath of preparation and threw in the floo powder. "Gryffindor common room," he said.

"Is that who I think it is?" A smug voice said on the other side.

"Good evening Hermione," Draco said politely.

"Evening," Blaise added.

"Hermione, huh? You must want something," Hermione said with a smile.

"Please Granger, I am new at this whole being-nice-to-anyone-but-Slytherins thing," Draco said irritably, "but to be completely honest I am bored and I know you Gryffidor's are known for... breaking rules and boundaries. I thought perhaps tonight we can expand upon that together," Draco continued diplomatically while calming down. Hermione looked at him with consideration for a moment when she suddenly walked away.

"Wait, Granger!" Blaise yelled after her, looking at Draco with incredulous eyes, as though saying, 'why did we do this again?' when suddenly a few more faces appeared in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Draco groaned for Hermione brought an especially smug Potter and Weasley with her.

"So I hear you're bored," Harry said with satisfaction.

"Yes I know, isn't it fun to see me come to you for human interaction, and yet I am. Can we please move on and do something fun. I'm tired of talking," Draco said.

"Impressive Malfoy," Harry said, "direct and honest. Well as it happens I do have a muggle game I know of that I haven't played in a very long time."

"A muggle game?" Blaise said with doubt.

"Careful Zabini, or you won't be invited," Ron warned.

"Trust me Malfoy, if it weren't invented by a muggle I would have sworn a Slytherin came up with the game," Harry said. Draco looked at him and decided he was convinced. Potter was far too proud to say such a bold statement without the ability to back it up. Blaise looked at Draco with doubt but Draco made it clear how he felt. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"We're in," Draco said, "so what's this game called anyway?"

"Truth or Dare," Harry said with a wicked smile.


	2. Ch2 - Preperation

**A/N WARNING: THERE IS WEED ALONG WITH ALCOHOL IN THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW. I feel like drinking is such a common substance used in these stories that I wanted to include something from the muggle world that had a magical effect. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciates. If there are any parts of the story you don't like, or do like and want me to expand on, please let me know, I'm open to suggestions, albeit I should warn you, in the end whatever I like best goes :)**

**Chapter 2 – Preperation**

Draco tiptoed through the hallways, Zabini close behind. He considered his actions as he continued toward the Great Hall. Was this really the best idea? He had to admit, that Truth or Dare game did sound like a fun game, but he was worried about the crowd he would be playing with. He had encounters with Potter, Granger, and Weasley that caused them to come to a mutual understanding, but he wondered about the rest. Still, he hoped playing this game with everyone would give him the opportunity to make friends.

They arrived at the great hall and walked toward the Ravenclaw table, as instructed. They were about to sit down when suddenly they were grabbed, silence charm cast along with blindfolds enchanted over their eyes, and being carried somewhere. Draco did not attempt to fight, aware it was futile, but he could feel Blaise wriggling next to him in protest.

Some time passed before Draco and Blaise found themselves being sat down on something soft and comfortable. The enchantments were all removed from them.

"What the fuck was that?!" Blaise immediately said in protest.

"Really, was that necessary?" Draco asked.

"Of course it was," Hermione said with a smile, "we may be ready to set our differences aside but that doesn't mean we should reveal our secret location to you."

"Secret location, yeah right, this is obviously the room of requirements," said Blaise.

"That can't be true, I was there when the room of requirements got destroyed," Draco immediately corrected.

"In fact, Luna managed to recreate the room of requirements, but in an entirely different location which, as I'm sure you understand, we just cannot risk revealing to anyone," Hermione explained. Blaise looked over at Luna with shock.

"Don't look so surprised Zabini," said Ginny, "Luna is a thousand times smarter than how smart you have tried to convince yourself you are." A few chuckles and snickers were heard around the room.

"Thank you Ginny, but that isn't necessary," Luna said, a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks. "If it helps Draco, most everyone else gets brought to this room in the same way."

"Yeah, I don't like it either Malfoy," Zacharias Smith said, "but this is the only way, every other place has either been discovered or destroyed."

"Enough talk!" Neville interjected, "are we going to start this game or what?"

"Neville's right, but first let us set the mood," Harry said. Suddenly the room's lights dimmed, everyone was comfortably sitting on various couches and chairs that the room made just in tune to their desires. "In honor of the game being a muggle one, I suggest we add a few more muggle things to make the game enjoyable, such as Muggle Alcohol," a table appeared in the middle of the circle with a variety of hard liquor, wine, and beers, "and a substance my cousin introduced me to this past summer," a jar full of weed along with a variety of smoking paraphernalia appeared.

"Ah yes, this is called marijuana," Hermione immediately explained in excitement, the same way she answers a question in class, "and despite it being a muggle pastime it certainly has a magical effect," she said with a smile. Everyone else looked at the bag with slight hesitation but knew not to question Harry and Hermione's ideas anymore, since they always ended up having so much fun in the past.

"Looks like we're ready to start."


	3. Ch 3 - Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 3 – Let the Games Begin**

Once everyone had arranged themselves a drink through chatter, Harry cleared his throat as a sign that it was time to start.

"As always, we shall enchant one of the bottles to choose the recipients, and whether it is a truth or a dare," Harry explained, "so I suggest we have a round of tequila shots around the table and empty this bottle."

Hermione tapped the bottle with her wand and it dispensed a shot for everyone in the room. Once it was empty, she tapped it again and murmured "_Verum aut audet, et sinceri et fortes_.*"

"Cheers everyone!" Ron said, raising his shot glass, everyone clinked their shot glasses in the middle, and as they finished taking their shots, the bottle appeared in Neville's lap, with a piece of paper inside of it.

"Cool," Neville said and grabbed the note from the bottle with his left hand while grabbing a pack of cigarettes with his right. He lit his cigarette quickly and read the note through a smoky exhale, "I got Hermione, truth."

"Perfect, then I don't have to stop what I'm doing," she said because she was in the process of rolling a joint. Blaise couldn't help but keep looking at her, because he had no idea how mischievous she really was, and how meticulous she remained while doing so. "So what's the damage Neville?"

"Hmm… have you ever had any fantasies about any professors and if so which ones?" Neville asked, an eager glint in his eye.

"Yes, Professor Lupin and," Hermione blushed slightly, "Professor Snape."

"Snape?!" Neville exclaimed in shock, and yet many of the girls in the circle nodded in consent and even a few of the boys (including Harry and Draco) started looking suspiciously curious about a spot on the floor with a tint of red in their cheeks.

"It's the voice," Luna said dreamily.

"I dunno, I like that he's sulky, makes me think that he just needs the right girl to help him get all that sexual frustration out," Ginny said with a grin.

"That's just disturbing Gin," Ron said, "take a gulp already Hermione so we can move onto the next person."

"Why does she have to drnk for the game to continue?" Blaise asked.

"God Blaise, weren't you listening before?" Draco said in frustration, upset his friend wasn't being respectful, "the bottle is enchanted to choose the next player only once the current player completes the task _and_ has a drink."

"Thank you Draco," Hermione said with a smile.

"That wasn't an invitation for a first-name-basis," Draco said icily, suddenly aware of how nerdy he sounded repeating Hermione word-for-word. He immediately regretted his snap at Hermione and so he added, "but if you must just break those boundaries, then you're welcome Hermione."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco but then sighed in defeat. "I apologize," Blaise added, "I'll pay attention more."

"Really Zabini, you're just missing out on how mischievous this game is."

"Yes, but for that to happen the game must go on," Hermione said and took a big gulp of her dirty vodka martini. The bottle then appeared in her lap with a note. Hermione quickly lit the joint and took a hit before passing it along to Ron, and then she read the note. She smiled widely and said, "I get to dare Zabini."

Blaise gulped with hesitation but looked at Hermione with all the false bravery he could muster. Meanwhile a coughing Ron was passing Blaise a lit joint. Blaise looked at it distastefully and said, "what do I do with this?"

"You inhale it the same way you inhale tabacco," Harry explained, and added with an excited smile, "but the effect is different."

"Well I don't intend to take any part of it," Blaise huffed.

"Too bad Zabini, because I dare you to inhale for at least five seconds, then hold the smoke in for at least ten seconds before exhaling, just so I can make sure you get the full effect," Hermione stated with bold satisfaction.

Blaise groaned, "and what if I refuse?" He asks.

"You can't refuse, that's part of the incantation. The longer you refuse the dare the more you'll find yourself wanting to do it until you eventually do. The thing is, you can rather give us a show of watching you try to fight the dare, or you can just give into it. Trust me, you won't regret it," Harry said with a smile.

"Come on Blaise, just do it," Darco added, "we're all doing this together, just take part in the game and have some fun."

Blaise sighed and followed the instructions of Hermione's dare. Once he had exhaled he coughed for a few seconds. "I don't feel anything, except my throat hurting," he immediately said.

"Don't worry Zabini, in a moment it'll start working, at which point you won't have a care in the world," Ron said hazily, the weed clearly starting to take its effect on him.

"Well you certainly seem to be having fun," Blaise said, shocking everyone with the sudden positive turn. He took a sip of his firewhiskey and the bottle appeared in his lap. He grinned widely as his eyes scanned the note and then he said with triumpth, "Dare, darling Draco."

*truth or dare, be honest and brave


	4. Ch 4 - Feet and Dreams

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fic, glad to see people are following it, thank you for all that are reading and (hopefully) enjoying.**

**Chapter 4 – Feet and Dreams**

Draco took a hit of the joint and passed it along to Harry, looking at Blaise calmly. Honestly, what's the worst Blaise could do?

"I dare you to kiss the foot of the person you admire the most in this room," Blaise said with satisfaction as his eyes glazed over.

Despite starting to feel the relaxing effects of the weed, Draco was still taken aback by the dare. He did admire a particular person in the room but he never cared to admit to it, let alone kiss the foot of said person. As he sat there thinking about how to get out of this dare another part of him started thinking otherwise. _It'll be so satisfying to get it off your chest_, 'but I don't want to lower myself down to the feet,' Draco argued back, _but you have to admit part of you believes you deserve to do so in the least_, 'that's not true!'

"Malfoy?" Draco heard someone call, he looked up to see it was Harry Potter.

"I know it's a tough dare man but trust me if you wait too long you can convince yourself to do more than the original dare proposes, that's how the spell works."

"Right," Draco said, suddenly feeling even more concern. There must be something he can do. He had strong enough willpower, he was sure of it. _But you know you want to kiss him all over anyway, might as well start at the feet_, the voice in his head continued. _In fact you should do that! Kiss his feet and then start kissing up_, 'no!' Draco exclaimed in his mind and immediately bent down to kiss the foot of one very shocked Harry Potter. Harry happened to be barefoot, as many other in the circle, and so after Draco kissed the arch of Harry's foot he suddenly went up and kissed his upper ankle before suddenly stopping.

Draco sat up with force, his face a dark shade of pink.

"Didn't see that one coming Malfoy," Ginny said with shock.

"I'm flattered," Harry added casually, clearly trying to make light of the situation. Draco smiled in gratitude and took a quick gulp of the Bourbon whiskey Harry had recommended earlier. The bottle appeared in his lap at the same time as a new joint was being passed to him. He had taken so long to execute his dare, after all. Draco took a long drag and as he exhaled he felt himself relax again. Reading the note from the bottle helped, "Truth Weasel," Draco said with a wicked drink.

"Hit me with your best shot Malfoy," Ron said with confidence.

"Alright then, have you ever had a sex dream that involved Potter?" Draco asked. Ron shifted in his seat, his face getting redder by the second.

"Well that's certainly an answer," Seamus said with a satisfied smile.

"But he has to say it," Parvati giggled, "or else he'll just feel more ashamed about his answer the longer it takes him to answer."

"Okay yes!" Ron blurted in frustration, wanting to move on quickly so this episode could be forgotten.

"Oh really?" Draco continued teasing, "I wonder what this dream entailed. Did he sweep you onto his broom and took you on a romantic flight to your favorite spot? Or perhaps it was sudden, and he pushed you against a wall and he melted into your arms," Draco said with a sarcastic, dreamy tone.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"We cannot control our dreams, you know? I myself have had dreams about various men and women, some of which are sitting in this room," Luna said calmly.

"That's hot," Zacharias Smith said. Many in the circle nodded in consent. Ginny quickly glanced at Luna with a curious look.

"Alright, moving on," Ron said as he finished the gin and tonic he had been nursing all night. He made himself another one before reading the note, "Brace yourself for interrogation Dean – truth."

Dean, who had been looking down Padma's blouse, which was suggestively low-cut and showing an appealing amount of cleavage, looked up as Ron addressed him. He smiled at Ron with indifference, enjoying his buzz too much to worry, making the same mistake as many players before him.

"What was your first sexual experience and who was it with?"


	5. Ch 5 – Dances, flirtations, and con

**Chapter 5 – Dances, flirtations, and confessions**

A half hour later and everyone around the circle was sporting a heavy buzz from the combined drinking and smoking. They had found out that Dean's first sexual experience was with Seamus, the two of them practiced kissing on each other in second year, which acquired many giggles. It was also found out that Padma Patil lost her virginity to Neville, shocking many, then Seamus had to eat an ice cream sundae off of Hermione, he then dared Ginny to remove her bra under her shirt and throw it in the middle of the circle, who found out that Luna had her first sex dream about a girl, and Luna then dared Zacharias to switch clothes with Lavender.

"You know, I do feel a lot more comfortable," Lavender giggled, her cheeks flush from the alcohol and having had to undress in front of everyone to switch clothes.

"I bloody hell don't, these heels are damned uncomfortable," Zacharias grumbled as he sat back down. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this outfit," he said as he took the final gulp of his screwdriver and proceeded to take the note out of the bottle. "Alright Potter, it's finally your turn to join the game," Smith said with a smile. Harry looked up with a confident smirk.

"There's nothing you can ask or dare me that I can't handle."

"You seem awfully cocky. You know what, I'm gonna do you a favor," Smith continued with an evil glint in his eye, "I'll give you a dare where you'll get to show the results of your quiddich practice… I dare you to pole dance, using your broom as a pole… and do it in just your underpants."

"Very creative," Harry said with a smile, "shall we also turn on some music? Otherwise I'm just awkwardly humping a broom."

Draco looked at Harry, very impressed. So far most people ended up feeling some shame or discomfort from what they've done or told, but Potter seemed to not be remotely perturbed. A record player appeared with a record in Harry's hand. He put it on and Nina Simone's voice started ringing through the room as Harry started slowly dancing with the broom. Draco couldn't help but notice how toned Harry was. He shouldn't have been surprised, of course. Harry was one of the best seekers he had ever seen, although Draco would never be willing to admit to it, nor that that's one of the reasons Draco admires Harry. 'Potter,' Draco thought to himself, trying to remember that this person was someone he had disliked and distrusted for years. Someone he was infuriated, frustrated, interested, obsessed with, and constantly thinking about. 'No, that's not how I think about Potter, I'm just influenced by how good he looks, and how his happy trail is a beautiful thin arrow that leads down to a sexy-stop it! It's just Potter.'

As Harry finished the dance, Draco was trying to ignore that he was half hard. Meanwhile, many other people in the circle were blushing or gawking at Harry with lust, and Draco found himself relieved that at least no one would notice his response. As Harry started putting his clothes back on and taking his seat, everyone clapped. Through the claps when no one was paying attention, Harry discreetly leaned in toward Draco and breathed huskily into his ear, "Is that your wand in your pocket or did you enjoy my performance?" Draco's eyes widened and he quickly looked around. No one seemed to notice, everyone had started to chatter about the events of the game. Draco was annoyed by the aroused shiver down his spine after Harry whispered.

"Doesn't someone have an ego on him?" Draco responded, not daring to look at Harry.

"You know Draco, you might as well admit it to yourself so we can sneak off and do something about it." Draco let out a shocked gasp at Harry's words. He quickly gathered himself and responded, "so it's Draco now, is it _Potter_? Besides, people would notice us walk off together, sure your reputation can handle a hit like that?"

"As you might've noticed, I really have no shame, nor do I care what people think. I have been the most hated, most loved, most admired, and most distrusted person in the school throughout my time at Hogwarts." Harry said, his voice still at a soft growl so no one would overhear. Lucky for him Seamus was chattering happily next to him, and his voice carried over everyone's.

"Yes, we all know how perfect you are Potter, so what interest would you have in someone like me?"

"You mean aside from the years of sexual tension between us? Or the fact that you're very sexy and smell delicious," Harry quietly reached for Draco's knee and started moving his hand up. Draco was fully hard at this point.

"What makes you think I'm even interested in men," Draco argued.

"I'm not necessarily saying you're interested in men, but this," Harry ran his index finger lightly over Draco's erection and Draco let a light moan escape, "suggests you're interested in me."

"You know," Draco drawled, "that Gryffindor bravery of yours is starting to get really…" his tone turned huskier, "sexy, _Harry_," Draco completed, letting himself give into his desires, Harry certainly was. Harry looked around the room. A few people were making out in various corners around the room. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Parvati were cuddled together and asleep on the couch. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise, Lavender, and Dean were taking shots and making the most noise chattering happily and yelling "cheers!" every few minutes. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of the room without anyone noticing.


	6. Ch 6 - Chats and Make-Outs

**Chapter 6 – Chats and Make-Outs**

Running through the dark halls of the castle, Draco felt confused and excited at the same time. Was he ready to do something so completely unexpected? Something he himself was not fully aware of and certainly not ready to admit to himself mere hours ago when battling not to kiss Harry's foot. Draco couldn't help but wonder what Harry was thinking. Did he expect this? Did he ever guess something like this could happen? How long has Harry even known he's been interested in men, let alone Draco?

"So how long have you known you've been interested in men?" Harry whispered in Draco's direction, making Draco frustrated that he himself was not brave enough to ask Harry that question first.

"Since Yule ball, I got drunk and hooked up with the drummer from Weird Sisters," Draco said, blushing at his own honesty.

"Cool, I'm jealous. I've only realized it this past summer."

"What made you realize it?" Draco asked, feeling braver by the moment.

"Well Ginny and I started having sex and I kept realizing I felt like it wasn't entirely for me. Instead of her soft hands and smooth skin I felt I desired more muscle and power… that I wanted a bit more of a fight. With time I realized what I wanted was a man. In fact the thing that first made me notice Ginny was how strong and athletic she was and that she wasn't overly feminine."

"That makes sense. I've never had experience with a woman actually. People have assumptions about me and Pansy but nothing ever happened, although she was nice enough to let me keep up the charade for a while so no one suspected my real sexuality."

"Plum Sauce," Harry said and the door to the Gryffindor common room opened. Harry and Draco walked through and immediately headed to Harry's dormitory. The 7th years got to have separate rooms for their final year so Harry murmured a silencing charm and a locking charm.

"So how come you were hiding your real sexuality," Harry asked as he sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him beckoning Draco to sit down. Draco took the invitation and laced his fingers through Harry's, not looking up at him. "To be honest I don't like the implications," Draco answered, "besides I never thought I'd find anyone, and I was okay just fooling around with random boys in the dark."

"And is that what this is?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual, but Draco could tell Harry was worried about Draco's answer.

"Of course not! I kissed your right foot earlier tonight," Draco reminded.

"That was a dare."

"Yes but I basically admitted I admire you, which I do! You're so brave, and open, and just so good. All these things I always secretly admired, I'm just not very good at being nice." Draco finished lamely.

"You know," Harry smiled, "I think you are better at being nice than you think, you certainly were tonight."

"No, I was polite because you were gracious hosts," Draco argued.

"Why can't you just admit you're turning good," Harry chuckled, "it looks good on you, you know."

Draco smiled gratefully and squeezed Harry's hand. Harry got up and went to his fireplace, making them some hot chocolate that Hermione had given him in a tea, coffee, and hot chocolate set because Harry enjoyed warm drinks. He quickly made himself and Draco a couple of hot chocolates and handed Draco his mug, sitting back down next to him with his own mug.

"I like this," Draco said after taking his first sip.

"The hot chocolate? Yeah, it's great, Hermione got me-"

"Not that," Draco interrupted with an apologetic smile, "although it is lovely. I mean I like that we just had a nice, honest, and open conversation," Draco paused with a dawning realization, "I never really open up… unless it's to a self-absorbed, creepy ghost that lives in a bathroom," Draco finished with a playful glint in his eye.

"When it's not dripping with malice, your humor is fantastic," Harry said with a chuckle. "Why did you talk to Myrtle anyway?"

"Honestly? I knew that even if she told someone else, no one would listen to her… of course, perfect _Potter_ listens to everyone," Draco said with slight venom in his voice, Harry looked up to see Draco sticking out his tongue playfully, and Harry affectionately shoved him in response. The two of them continued to contently sip their hot chocolates in silence.

"I still can't believe Dean and Seamus made out, didn't see that coming," Draco spoke again, a smile creeping on his face. Harry looked at him and the two of them burst into laughter.

"I know, I still can't believe neither of them turned out to be gay, I thought at least Seamus would have stayed on the team," Harry said before the two howled with laughter again.

"Actually Harry," Draco started with a sheepish look, "do you have any more of that weed stuff?"

"Oh, you liked it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like how calming it is," Draco admitted, "and I also like how nice touching feels and, although I want to keep talking, I'd like to think some fingers might stray," Draco finished suggestively. Harry set down his mug, grabbed Draco's mug out of his hands and set it down as well, and then grabbed Draco's face and kissed him with passion. Draco opened his mouth with shock as Harry placed his own upper lip in between Draco's lips while sucking on his lower lip. Draco moaned and began responding to the kiss passionately, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him closer. Draco lightly licked Harry's upper lip and Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, running his own tongue delicately against Draco's before lightly biting Draco's lower lip and separating from him.

Draco and Harry took a second to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Well, I like seeing this loose and exploratory side of you, so I really wanted to get you high again. But, I also wanted our first kiss to happen while we were sober, especially after we shared so much with each other," Harry explained. Draco opened his mouth as though ready to say something before grabbing Harry by the hip and pulling him in for another kiss. This time Draco decided to dart his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry circled Draco's tongue with his own in response before pulling back and licking the inside of Draco's upper lip. Draco lightly moaned and sucked Harry's lower lip passionately in response before breaking the kiss.

"What. Was. That." Harry said through heavy breaths, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and pink.

"I just… can't really believe how amazing you are," Draco confessed, "so I thought I should show you."

"That certainly got the message across," Harry said as he ran his fingers over his lips.

"Well don't think I won't want to do that again once I'm high."

"Fair enough," Harry smiled, handing Draco his hot chocolate back and grabbing his own too. Harry went to grab his weed from his trunk and rolled them a joint. They smoked while finishing their hot chocolate, then cuddled up in Harry's bed, chatting and making out into the night.


	7. Ch 7 - Dreams and Secrets

**Chapter 7 – Dreams and Secrets**

Draco awoke the next morning feeling delightfully well-rested. He had dreams where he was walking through a smoky room of requirements and could only hear Harry's voice. He followed the voice when he suddenly was grabbed by Harry and the remainder of the dream involved a lot of fooling around. Or was he awake when they did that? No, they fooled around in a bed. Draco smiled to himself. He made out with Harry Potter. Harry Potter liked him; tasty, sexy, interesting, fun, Mr. Harry Potter. Or was that a dream too? Draco finally opened his eyes and saw Harry's face in front of him. He sighed with relief, so not all of it was a dream. As more of last night's events came back to Draco, he felt more and more elevated. Not only did he and Harry have great sexual chemistry, they also had such an easy time talking to each other. Draco never felt so close to anyone so quickly before. They had even argued about Quiddich technique the night before and ended up moving past that onto discussing favorite spells and methods in magic dueling. They shared anecdotes about each other's lives, and Draco got the details many people wished they could learn and a very few do. Harry also got to learn that Draco broke some rules too, and also often didn't get caught.

Suddenly Harry's eyes opened. He immediately smiled when he looked at Draco. Draco smiled back.

"Last night was fun," Harry said, "I still can't believe you were the one who enchanted a cat tail onto Filch third year, that prank was priceless."

"Yes well, had to show you that you and your friends aren't the only ones that know how to have fun," Draco responded playfully, "besides that cat tail was a favor, since Filch is clearly in love with Mrs. Norris. I thought the tail might impress her." Harry laughed in response.

"I'm just regretting you and I waited so long before having fun together, it just took us a while to realize we didn't detest each other but were actually interested in each other."

"Better late than never," Draco said. Harry nodded in response. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Draco finally braved himself to ask, "so what do we do now?"

"Regarding what exactly?" Harry asked.

"You know," Draco gestured moving his hand back and forth between them, "us."

"Oh… well I'm just glad there is an us, I guess I never thought about what to do. Should we tell people?" Harry asked.

"Well… do you want to?" Draco asked.

"A part of me really does, but a part of me is worried that people might not understand criticize."

"Yeah, and a lot of people would have heart attacks from the shock, I'm sure," Draco feigned seriousness. Harry chuckled. "You know, I don't mind keeping it a secret while I get to know everyone better, maybe get on their good side."

"You certainly made good headway last night. You were very fun," Harry stated. Draco blushed in gratitude. "You're right though, besides it'd be fun to have this little secret between us," Harry added, a mischievous gleam in his eye.


	8. Ch 8 – Lunch with Suspicions on the Side

**Chapter 8 – Lunch with Suspicions on the Side**

Luckily, both Harry and Draco had their own, private fireplace in their rooms. Right before leaving, Harry asked Draco out on a secret date that night.

"I'll see you at here at midnight then," Draco smiled.

"Actually, meet me at the entrance of the astronomy tower," Harry clarified. Draco shrugged with a curious look but nodded in confirmation before saying, "Draco's dormitory," and stepping through the fireplace.

Harry took a quick shower after Draco left and then headed down to lunch. They had slept through breakfast. When he entered Harry noticed a couple of people from last night's activities, including Dean and Ron, were missing. Harry sat next to Hermione and across from Neville.

"So Dean and Ron are still sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Lavender and Padma too," Neville added, "in fact they're all still in the room. I already thought about the fact that they'll need food when they wake up so they each have a self-heating breakfast plate on the table ready for them."

"Good thinking Neville," Harry said, impressed.

"You missed it, Blaise and Lavender ended up sloppily making out in the corner. It was hilarious, Blaise kept mumbling something about how she smelled like peaches. Then he started calling her peaches and she kept reminding him it was Lavender," Seamus joined in.

"In the end he kept calling her Lavender peaches, which she seemed to enjoy."

Harry couldn't help but sneak a glance at Blaise at the Slytherin table. He seemed a lot more relaxed than at the beginning of the night before, and Harry couldn't help but notice that Blaise even smiled a couple of times. Harry dared a quick glance at Draco, who looked immaculate. His hair looked soft as his Draco's bangs hovered over his eyebrows, framing his piercing grey-blue eyes. Harry glanced down at his plate quickly and then looked up at Seamus before saying, "Blaise does seem to be in a better mood."

"So does Draco, I wonder where he disappeared off to last night?" Hermione asked. Harry coughed slightly, almost choking on his toast.

"I don't know, I didn't see him when I headed out," Harry said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"When was that? I never noticed you leave either," Hermione continued.

"Oh, around the time everyone decided to start making out or taking shots. Besides, I was worn out after that pole dance with my broom." Dean and Neville snickered at the memory and Harry inwardly sighed with relief that his distraction worked. Still, Hermione frowned in his direction momentarily before allowing herself to chuckle at the memory.

The remainder of lunch went by smoothly, although Harry could feel Hermione's questioning glances. On the way out after lunch Harry offered to walk Hermione to the library, wanting to get her alone for a moment.

"Look Hermione, I didn't want to say this in front of the guys but as fun as hanging out with all of you guys was last night I really wanted a break from everyone after the dance so I went to my room and drank some hot chocolate and had a smoke," Harry said the moment Seamus and Neville split up from them to walk to the dormitories.

"Oh," Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment, "alright, I guess I understand why you didn't want to share that with Neville and Seamus," Hermione smiled, "and I did go a little crazy with the shots last night. I just assumed you were going to join us as per usual."

"Yeah, next time I will. Maybe I'll even convince Zabini and Malfoy to join. That is, if you think people would be interested in inviting them again," Harry tried to sound casual but Hermione could tell he sounded hopeful, as though wanting her to say yes.

"I'll be honest, Zabini got on my nerves in the beginning," Hermione said, scrunching her nose, "but Draco was certainly a fun addition, and he is acting outwardly nicer to everyone, which is a good sign that he's opening up to us."

"I think he's just bored in the practically empty Slytherin dungeon," Harry said, trying to sound cynical so Hermione wouldn't catch onto him, "but he was pretty fun to hang out with I'll admit, and he caught on pretty quick, and Zabini warmed up to everything by the end."

Hermione nodded in agreement before stepping out to the library. Harry smiled at her before heading to his dorm, thinking about how to prepare for his date that night.


	9. Ch 9 – First Dates and Magic

**Chapter 9 – First Dates and Magic**

Draco was pacing around the entrance to the astronomy tower. He was rubbing his hands together nervously, both nervous and excited about his date. He glanced at his watch and realized Harry was five minutes late. Just as he was about to get worried he heard a clinking sound on the window. He looked outside the window and saw Harry, looking sexy as all hell, with his hair blowing in the night wind. He was sitting on him broom, hovering outside the window. Draco walked over to the window and opened it. Harry floated closer to Draco and leaned his head through the window, giving Draco a quick peck on the lips. Draco couldn't help but blush and bring his hand up to his lips as Harry leaned back.

"Good evening Draco," Harry said, flashing a confident smile at Draco, "would you mind joining me for a quick fly around the castle?" Harry asked.

"Sounds lovely Harry, but how am I to get on your broom?" Draco looked, trying to figure out a way to jump behind Harry without risking falling off. Harry flied even closer to the window until all Draco had to do was step onto the windowsill and put his right leg out. He tensed his legs around Harry's hips until he felt nice and stable on the broom. Harry smiled at the contact, happy with his decision not to bring Draco his own broom.

Harry flied them around the castle and over the forbidden forest, then looped back around to where Hagrid's cabin was, the two of them chatting happily the entire time. They ended up on a random rooftop. At least, Draco thought it was random, until he noticed a nice picnic set up with a corner of just blankets and pillows clearly meant to lie on and relax after the picnic.

"You're romantic too?" Draco said, almost frustrated that Harry was proving to be more perfect by the second.

"Actually, I just find any excuse I can to eat," Harry joked. Draco smiled back half-heartedly.

"Hey, don't worry! It'll be your turn to be romantic next time, and then I'll be the one thinking 'he's soooo awesome' the whole time," Harry finished, sticking out his tongue at Draco. Draco smiled more honestly back and found he felt better. The idea of a second date, and a date Draco would get to plan, made Draco feel excited and lucky.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Draco asked.

"Something I'm sure you've never eaten before. I was introduced to it this summer."

"Who introduced you to it?" Draco asked. Harry looked down and mumbled something. "I'm sorry?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up shamefully and said more clearly, "just some guy I sort of… dated this summer for a bit after Ginny and I broke up." Draco felt a pang of jealousy that he quickly ignored. He and Harry hadn't been together then, they hadn't even been friends then. Besides, at least Harry had some experience dating someone, Draco sure as hell didn't.

"He didn't mean anything, you know," Harry continued.

"You don't have to say that, it's good that you've dated a guy before, at least one of us has."

"But I'm not just saying that," Harry defended, "it honestly didn't mean anything. I wanted it to, but the more I spent time with him the more I realized I was just replacing him for someone I was a lot more interested in. Another composed, sexy, and fun blonde who was much more challenging and interesting to me." Draco looked at Harry with confusion for a second before comprehension dawned on his face and he leaned in to give Harry a kiss.

"So what's the food?" Draco asked. Harry reached into the picnic basket and took out a few boxes of food that looked very pretty but completely unfamiliar to Draco.

"This is sushi," Harry explained, "it's a Japanese food that has become very popular amongst British muggles. It's raw fish, some of it wrapped in rice and seaweed mixed with other fish and vegetables. I know it sounds strange, but it's actually very good, especially if you add soy sauce and wasabi."

"What are those?"

"Well soy sauce is something you can dip the sushi in and wasabi is spicy horseradish that you can use to add spicyness and flavor to the rolls. I'll show you how much to use though, you have to be careful, it's very strong."

"Alright, let's do it," Draco said. Harry paused for a second, looking at Draco peculiarly. "What?" Draco asked after a few seconds.

"It's just… I never expected you to be so brave about food," Harry admitted.

"Well, it's not the only new thing I'm willing to be brave about," Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry gulped and started setting up his and Draco's plates.

After eating and enjoying pleasant conversation, discussing various interesting food both have tried, sharing a few more stories of adventure, and joking around with one another about the pranks they pulled on each other over the years.

"Remember that time in sixth year you used to follow me around all the time," Draco said with a giggle, pouring himself some more hot Sake and emptying the bottle. The bottle refilled itself, being enchanted to refill automatically.

"Yeah, I think I should have guessed then I had a crush on you, I was following you more than necessary, that's for certain, and I did find my eyes lingering on your butt quite a lot when I would follow you down the hall," Harry responded with a smile.

"Yeah, didn't make the best decisions that year," Draco said, his smile fading a bit. Harry reached his hand out to Draco's and he squeezed it.

"You made plenty of good decisions since then that have proven that you are good, it just took you some time to realize it," Harry looked at Draco with sincerity in his eyes. Draco smiled at Harry before closing the distance between them with a kiss. It began tenderly, with Harry and Draco both playing around with each other's lips, when Harry suddenly pulled Draco closer to him and flicked his tongue playfully into Draco's mouth. Draco's tongue started playing back with Harry and he had just straddled Harry when Harry picked him up and threw him onto the pile of pillows before crawling on top of Draco, kissing him roughly and passionately. Draco felt incredibly turned on by Harry's taking control but couldn't help but need some control of his own, so his hands slowly started caressing Harry's inner thigh as he deepened their kiss, inserting his tongue forcefully into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned in satisfaction and Draco could feel Harry's bulge growing fully hard at Draco's teasing around the area.

Feeling bold, Draco began unzipping Harry's jeans, sneaking his hand into Harry's boxers, and gently starting to massage Harry's cock. Harry moaned and imitated Draco's motions, reaching into Draco's pants and starting to return the favor. The groaned and moaned together as their strokes became rhythmic and their kisses aggressive. Suddenly Draco let go of Harry's cock and took Harry's hand off his own rod. Before Harry could protest, Draco picked him up and threw him onto the pillows, then quickly removed Harry's jeans and boxers. Draco looked up at Harry lustily and Harry looked back with desire. Draco began kissing Harry's hipbones and inner thighs, smiling with each moan or shiver he caused Harry. He just started blowing playfully on Harry's balls when Harry suddenly said, "Draco wait!"

Draco looked up in confusion, putting a little distance between himself and Harry's cock as he propped himself on his hands. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this," Harry said with concern. Draco smiled with relief.

"You're so silly Harry. I've been wanting to do this with someone for ages, secretly with you for quite some time," Draco comforted and then followed huskily, "besides, the idea of getting you off with my mouth is making me harder by the second."

"Stop it, you'll make me explode" Harry breathed back to Draco, feeling himself lose control as Draco lowered himself back down and continued to kiss and lick around Harry's manhood, flicking licks at Harry's balls, each of which caused Harry to whimper or moan. Unable to contain himself any longer, Draco took all of Harry's length into his mouth, excited by the thought of pleasing Harry. Harry drew in a sharp gasp of pleasure. Draco began bobbing his head up and down, making sure to suck as he bobbed his head up and pressed his tongue against Harry's length each time he bobbed his head down. Harry stretched his arm until he could reach Draco's length and started stroking along to the rhythm of Draco's mouth.

"Oh God Draco you are so fucking good at that," Harry groaned. Draco moaned into Harry's cock, refusing to let it go until he brought Harry to his finish. He didn't have to wait long because less than a minute later with exclamations of "Oh Draco yes!" Harry shot his cum into Draco's mouth and Draco swallowed every last bit with a satisfied moan, coming into Harry's hand at the same time.

"I was hoping you wouldn't cum so soon," Harry said with slight disappointment, "I wanted to return the favor."

"That's alright Harry, I am more than happy doing that," Draco said with a smile, "in fact I think I want to do that every day."

"As long as I get to do that back to you every day too," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Alright, starting tomorrow yes, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a second go tonight. It's already two in the morning and we both have potions first thing in the morning tomorrow," Draco reminded.

"True, thank God Professor Snape has finally started acting like he's on our side," Harry said, "it's hard to believe he has been the entire time," he continued with slight admiration in his tone. Draco felt a pang of jealousy before remembering that he knew who the professor had a crush on and that while it was definitely a female friend of Harry's, it wasn't Harry himself. Besides, he and Harry wouldn't have just done that if Harry didn't want him.

Harry and Draco hopped onto the broom after Harry cleaned up the picnic. This time Harry let Draco fly the broom. Draco flew to his own room and climbed in through the window.

"Goodnight Draco," Harry said before leaning his head through the window and pecking Draco on the lips the same way he had done at the beginning of the date. Draco returned the peck this time and let the kiss linger for a second before backing away and saying, "Goodnight Harry, get ready to be swept off your feet tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," Harry answered, "oh, and tonight was magical," Harry added with a blush before flying off on his room. Draco smiled dreamily to himself and thought to himself 'Magical indeed'.


	10. Ch 10 – Surprise at Breakfast

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They are certainly encouraging me to keep on writing. Again, suggestions and ideas are always open. Don't want to spoil anything, but there will be definitely be another truth or dare game coming up very soon, so if there are any fun dares or truths you wanna see, speak up :)**

**Chapter 10 – Surprise at Breakfast**

The following morning Draco entered the Great Hall early, full of excitement and enthusiasm despite his late night the previous night.

"What are you grinning like an idiot about?" Blaise asked as he sat down next to Draco.

"Just excited about potions, I heard Snape is going to teach us how to brew Veritaserum and if we brew it correctly we get to keep the potion," Draco lied.

"God Draco, you're starting to sound like Granger," Blaise said with an eye roll.

"Given she's the top of our class I'm not too offended," Draco responded. He heard a quiet familiar chuckle, moved the tablecloth up, and looked down to be surprised by Harry's face hovering at his lap. At this point all the tables were full enough that he could go unnoticed, so Draco pretended to drop his fork and stuck his head under the table.

"What're you doing here?" Draco whispered.

"I'm here to give you a little breakfast surprise," Harry's eyes twinkled with lust.

"What surprise?" Draco asked, but he didn't get to hear Harry's answer because he head Blaise suddenly ask, "Draco, what're you doing down there?"

"Just dropped a fork," Draco said as he sat back up, the fork in his hand. As he put it on the table it disappeared and a clean one appeared in its place. Blaise shrugged and turned to converse with Pansy and Crabbe, who were complaining about the transfiguration homework. Draco was about to pretend to drop a knife when suddenly he felt his robes being lifted under the table and his pants and briefs being pulled down. Draco gasped.

"Everything okay Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Very hot eggs," Draco said, trying to act as though nothing was happening despite a certain sexy man giving light blows and kisses around Draco's package. Harry continued his teasing, moving closer toward Draco's tip, before licking his shaft delicately. Draco held back a moan when he suddenly Draco could feel his entire shaft swallowed by Harry. Draco almost lost it at that point and managed to save his groan by turning it into a cough. Draco reminded himself to pretend to at least drink his tea or eat his food so no one around him would be suspicious something was going on. 'Evil, sexy bastard', Draco thought to himself, 'who really knows how to use his mouth.' Harry sucked and licked with dedication, moving his head up and down Draco's cock.

"Have you started the transfiguration homework yet, Draco?" He suddenly heard Crabbe ask him.

"Not yet," Draco answered, focusing all his energy on sounding normal while trying not to explode too fast into Harry's mouth.

"Think you'll do it in time?" Crabbe continued.

"Yesss," Draco hissed at Crabbe, "going to work on it tonight."

"Smart move Draco, I'm thinking of starting early too," Pansy said in agreement.

"Mmmmm," Draco responded, trying to mask his moan. Luckily Blaise and Crabbe continued chatting with Pansy letting Draco focus on his "food", when really Draco was trying to focus on how amazing Harry's mouth felt. He held onto the bench, his knuckles turning white as he was trying as hard as possible not to make a sound as Harry swallowed Draco's shooting orgasm. After Draco finished and felt Harry slip Draco's briefs and pants back on, he pretended to drop his knife.

"I'm gonna get you back for that bastard," Draco whispered to Harry.

"We'll see," Harry smiled with satisfaction. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned his head forward for a quick kiss. Harry kissed him back and then wrapped himself fully in his invisibility cloak before climbing to the end of the table and heading to his dormitory, Draco gathered, to drop off the cloak before getting back in time to eat some breakfast 'although he already got some protein this morning,' Draco thought to himself and chuckled.

"Draco, you there?" Pansy asked.

"Sorry, dropped a knife," Draco explained.

"Someone's awful clumsy this morning," Blaise teased.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco responded, nudging Blaise playfully. They continued a friendly chat all through breakfast, Draco thinking about how sexy and adventurous his secret boyfriend was and trying not to grin too much.


	11. Ch 11 – Partners and Date Interrupted

**A/N: In honor of the new year I have decided to put up a new chapter. Also, all your reviews were so wonderful, thank you for your support guys. Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 11 – Partners and Date Interrupted**

The remainder of the day, Draco could not focus in any of his classes. His mind kept drifting back to breakfast. Only two days into his relationship and he's already on clouds, with exhibitionism as one thing he can cross off of Draco's 'To Do With Harry' list. This list had been in existence in Draco's subconscious for years and only in the past two days did he start thinking of a million things they had to do. Pull a Prank. Go to Hogsmeade. Create spells together. Play wizard chess. These were of course the more chaste objectives on the list, with all the dirty ones dancing around in Draco's mind, especially after Harry's stunt at breakfast. By the time Draco reached his last class he realized he barely remembered what he'd done all day, let alone learn anything. He entered the Potions classroom in a happy daze.

"You look to be in very high spirits Mr. Malfoy," Draco heared a voice drawl as he entered the cold, dungeon room. Draco snapped out of his thoughts to look at Snape.

"Oh yes, errr… we are learning how to make Veritaserum today! I am just very excited about that," Draco lied. Snape looked at him, unconvinced, but decided to wait and question him later. Draco quickly moved toward his usual seat and waited for Blaise to join him.

Draco had just finished setting up for the making of the potion when the Golden Trio entered the room. Draco couldn't stop himself from glancing at Harry. Harry gave him a quick wink before sitting down at the table on the right of Draco.

"Today, we will be working on Veritaserum. This is one of the most complicated potions we will ever work on, and will take approximately a month to finish, just in time for the winter holidays. You must keep very good track of how you make the potion, for there will be a six-foot-parchment essay to be written about how you and your partner made your potion. Also, upon our return from the holidays, I will try each of your potions and see which is most effective by having the makers of each potion ask me a question. Professor McGonagall will be there to sensor inappropriate questions and the like, so don't get any ideas," Snape finished with a glare toward the Slytherins. Ever since the end of the war, Snape's favorites greatly changed, for he no longer had to pretend to be evil. He turned around and began writing the steps of the potion they were to complete that day while everyone split up into partners.

"Hey Blaise, want to be my partner?" Draco heard Pansy ask as he quickly snapped out of his daze. Draco's head snapped toward Pansy.

"Back off Pans, you know Blaise and I are always partners," Draco warned.

"But you both have separate cauldrons set up anyway, and isn't it time to try something new? Pleeeeaaaase," Pansy whined. Blaise rolled his eyes and glanced at Draco apologetically, as if to say 'you know she won't leave us alone until I say yes'. Draco nodded in agreement and then huffed to Pansy, "fine, you can be Blaise's partner."

Pansy gave an excited shrill and tightly hugged Blaise, followed by Draco. After Draco pried her off he began looking around the room and realized he had no idea who to ask to be his partner. Crabbe had already partnered up with Millicent which took any of the Slytherins he actually got along with off the table. Just as Draco was about to give up and ask Professor Snape if he could work alone he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Malfoy?" He heard Harry ask, as though he had said Draco's name a few times already.

"What is it Ha-Potter?" Draco asked, quickly saving himself.

"Well, I noticed you don't have a partner, and you're all set up for today. Anyway, I don't have a partner either, and it seems like everyone else has already paired of so..." Harry was clearly trying to make it seem as though he felt strange asking Draco, and Draco could tell it was all an act. After all, the moment Harry approached Draco, everyone glanced in their direction. It was well-known they had been long-time enemies and so this must have been an unusual scenario, and Harry needed to play the part. Draco felt giddy on the inside, he couldn't wait for Harry to be his partner and was never more grateful for Pansy's annoying persistence. Nevertheless, Draco had to play his part too, so he sighed with obvious frustration.

"Fine Potter, but you better not mess up my potion or there will be hell to pay," Draco said in a cool tone.

"How very big of you Malfoy," Harry replied sarcastically. He quickly glanced at a concerned Ron and a giddy Hermione, and knew he would have a lot of explaining to do next time he saw them. Harry gave Ron an encouraging smile, to which Ron responded with a questioning look, then Harry gave Ron a 'don't worry so much' look, and Ron rolled his eyes in response and gave a half-hearted smile. Harry chuckled at his friend's concern before picking up his things and moving them over to Draco's table.

"Begin," Snape's authoritative voice rung through the dungeon.

The room slowly changed from silent to loud with chatter as everyone began working on their potions. Students everywhere were saying instructions or asking questions.

"That was nicely done," Draco whispered when he decided it was safe and no one would overhear their conversation.

"Thank you, had to make it believable. Besides, we're supposed to become friends to everyone else before we can tell them about... us," Harry reminded.

"And what better place to start a friendship than as forced partners in a potions classroom," Draco began in mock-seriousness, "then we begin working through our differences together, eventually finding a commonality that brings us closer, and slowly, as our friendship grows, we-"

"Alright Draco, that's enough," Harry said with a smile, "or else you'll make me crack up and I think it's a little too soon for that."

"Fair point, I guess I am a little silly today. Had a good breakfast," Draco teased.

"So did I," Harry responded seductively. Draco couldn't help but shiver.

"Save it for the date tonight Harry, or people will catch on," Draco hissed as quietly as he could.

"Alright. I can't wait to see what you have plan-" Harry was interrupted by a sudden tickle by his foot and as he looked down he noticed a small piece of parchment. Harry picked it up discreetly, acting as though he needed to pick up an ingredient, and read the note to himself.

'Hey, Ron and I were just thinking that we should do another truth or dare game tonight, everyone has been asking me about the next game anyway. -Hermione'

Harry quickly scribbled on the parchment and used the enchantment she taught him to make the note reappear at Hermione's foot they way she had done with him. Hermione picked it up and read 'Does it have to be tonight? Our last game was two days ago. Can't we wait until Saturday night again?'

When Harry picked up the note next it read: 'Saturday is when we are all going to Hogsmeade, I doubt people will have the energy after that. Tomorrow is the only morning this week that everyone has a late start.'

Harry groaned in frustration. Hermione was right, tonight was the only night it would work, but it is that late-morning start that Harry was counting on so he could have more time with Draco tonight. It was at that point that Draco chose to nudge Harry endearingly to bring his attention back to the potion. Harry showed Draco the parchment as an explanation of why he wasn't paying attention. Draco finished reading and looked up at Harry with slight disappointment.

"Tonight was supposed to be my dream-date with you," Draco whispered sadly.

"I know Dray, but Hermione is being logical and insistent, which means that I cannot refuse, and there's no way I can just skip it because... well..."

"Because you're the leader," Draco finished for Harry with a slight smile, "and that's one of your best qualities, don't let me tarnish it. We can reschedule to Friday and I just won't see you tonight."

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll see me tonight!" Harry said incredulously.

"No really, it's okay, we can do Fri-"

"I mean for the game," Harry explained. Draco's face dawned with understanding.

"So... I'm invited."

"Of course you're invited silly, Blaise can come again too, but tell him that he needs to cut down his complaining in half."

Draco felt immediately elated. Sure, he was excited for his date with Harry, but he didn't want them to be a secret forever, and Harry's invitation showed Draco that Harry didn't want them to be a secret forever either.

At that moment, Hermione was opening the note Harry had written back saying: 'Tonight it is. I invited Malfoy and Zabini again.' Hermione scribbled back 'Good idea. How is Draco as a partner.'

'Better of a partner than I am, with all this note passing,' Harry wrote back jokingly. Hermione smiled at him apologetically after reading the note and went back to fix whatever mistakes Ron had made while she was distracted.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you at the end of class?" Harry jumped at Professor Snape's words. 'He must have seen me and Hermione passing notes,' Harry thought to himself and groaned inwardly. It had taken him so long to stop Snape from loathing him, and here he was disrespecting the professor in class.

"Of course Professor," Harry responded promptly, hoping to convey respect in his voice so Snape would go easy on him. As the class ended everyone packed up. Draco walked over to Blaise and mumbled something to him, causing Blaise to glance at Harry and then back at Draco, and nod in approval. 'Looks like Zabini is in for tonight,' Harry thought to himself with satisfaction while slowly packing up his things. Tonight was going to be fun... that is if Snape wasn't about to give Harry detention.


	12. Ch 12 – No Grudges

**Chapter 12 – No Grudges**

"You wanted to see me Professor," Harry asked cautiously as the last of the students filed out of the classroom. Snape nodded and gestured toward the seat across from him. Harry sat down gingerly.

"Sir, if this is about the note-" Harry started, but Snape raised his hand as if to silence him.

"That's alright Mr. Potter," Snape explained, "you may never repeat it outside of this classroom, but I have enough faith in your potions abilities that a few passed notes in class is not the worst thing that could happen."

Harry looked at Snape in confusion. If this wasn't about the notes, then why would Snape ask to speak with him after class.

"I noticed that you partnered up with Mr. Malfoy today. I believe this was a very good choice on your part. May I ask what has caused this sudden friendship between you two?" Snape asked casually. Harry looked at him suspiciously. Did Snape know? Snape has always been a kind of mentor for Draco, perhaps Draco told Snape the truth. Or perhaps this was Snape's way of getting information out of Harry. 'Good or not, the man is still a sneaky Slytherin,' Harry reminded himself, and decided to be careful not to reveal too much.

"It is not about friendship sir, I just did not have a partner, and neither did Malfoy," Harry explained.

"If I recall correctly, you and Mr. Malfoy do not get along."

"That was before the war, sir. Besides, I am not one to hold grudges," Harry made sure to put emphasis on the last sentence in hopes of making Snape feel a tinge of guilt for having held a grudge against Harry's father, and Harry, for so long. Snape coughed slightly and Harry known he had succeeded. 'This should get him off my back' Harry thought.

"An admirable quality Mr. Potter. It seems Mr. Malfoy has let go of his grudge as well, unless you are concerned that he may have a hidden agenda."

"Dr-Malfoy does not have a hidden agenda!" Harry immediately defended, barely catching his own mistake, "he was on our side during the war. I know Draco doesn't seem trustworthy because it looked as though he was fighting for the wrong side for so long, but you of all people should understand what that is like!"

Snape looked at Harry quizzically for a moment after Harry's outburst. After what felt to Harry like ages, Snape looked at Harry and smiled. Harry was taken aback.

"Sir?" Was all Harry could muster.

"Enough with the formalities Harry," Snape finally said, still smiling, "we both know you and Draco are closer than you let on today. He would not have been floating on a cloud all day long, and you would not have defended him so vehemently just now had this not been the case. Now, if you don't mind, how about you stop lying to me and tell me what is going on between you two."

Harry stared at Snape in shock for a minute before finally finding his voice.

"Okay Severus," Harry conceded, "you are right about Draco and me. We had a very interesting night a few nights ago. We opened up, we talked, and I found myself wanting to have him in my life, but no longer as an arch-nemesis," Harry remained vague, refusing to admit to his relationship. He and Draco had only been dating for two days. He just was not ready to tell anyone yet. 'I like him too much to risk everyone else ruining it,' Harry thought, unaware that Snape had been peeking into his mind the entire time.

"Well I think that is wonderful Harry," Snape said genuinely, "while it is clear that Draco needs a friend since the war, I can tell you do too. It seems Granger and Weasley have become quite attached at the hip."

Harry chuckled. Snape was right, Hermione and Ron were still his best friends but they were so preoccupied with one another and making up for all those years of sexual tension. Harry also felt a warmth spread through him as he let the conversation he just had sink in. He and Snape had only become close since Harry saved Snape's life at the end of the war, having called Fawks to heal Snape's wounds immediately after seeing Snape's memories. Since then, Snape had worked to become Harry's new mentor and father-figure, since Remus and Sirius were both gone, and Harry welcomed him with open arms. After all, Harry doesn't hold grudges. Seeing that Snape cared so much showed Harry that Snape had rid of his grudge as well. Harry couldn't help but stand up and walk over to Snape, giving him a hug. Snape slightly stiffened at first but then relaxed and awkwardly moved his hands up to return the gesture.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said as he let go of Snape.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"For not holding grudges."


	13. Ch 13 - Another Night of Fun

**A/N: New Chapter's up, yaaaay! Anyway, this chapter makes up for the last chapter being short. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 - Another Night of Fun**

As Harry walked up at the stairs away from the dungeons, a wide smile plastered on his face, he noticed a familiar face walking toward him.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said excitedly, unable to contain his giddiness.

"Harry, how are you love?" Ginny asked, using the nickname from their days of dating.

"Still love huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so cocky," Ginny nudged Harry on the shoulder, "so Hermione tells me that we're having another night of fun tonight."

"Yep!"

"You invite Malfoy and Zabini again?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, hoping Ginny did not disapprove. Since Ron and Hermione started dating, Ginny and Harry had become much closer. Their break-up was mutual and they both still loved each other, and so a close friendship was formed, and Harry wasn't sure if he could handle one of his closest friends rejecting Draco.

"Of course not! I think it's great, we really are on the way to achieving house unity," Ginny hopped a bit with excitement.

"You've been spending too much time with Hermione," Harry teased.

"I'd agree with you if it weren't for her and Ron being attached at the hip. To be honest I miss her... and Ron," Ginny admitted.

"Me too Gin, but they're in that newlywed stage still. You remember how you and I were sixth year. Now it's their turn."

"Yeah I know," Ginny said, defeated. Harry lifted up her head with his index finger and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Gin, they haven't forgotten about us. They never will."

Ginny smiled back and hugged Harry tightly. She let go and quickly ran off to class, realizing she's late, yelling to Harry, "Thanks Harry, see you tonight!"

That night, everyone was gathered in the room of requirements with a setup similar to that of the previous game. Draco was sitting right across from Harry and couldn't help but wish he was sitting right next to him. 'That would be suspicious,' Draco reminded himself and contended to sit next to a moody Blaise, who clearly still wasn't used to the environment.

"Could you stop looking so angry?" Draco asked Blaise quietly.

"I'm not angry, I'm skeptical," Blaise corrected.

"Really? But you had so much fun last time."

"I was affected by drugs and alcohol," Blaise said in an accusing tone.

"Which made you loosen up and have fun. Now try and relax already."

"It's time everyone!" Hermione said authoritatively. The chatter quickly died down.

"Same rules as last time," Harry explained, "if you don't remember... well then you'll learn as the game goes on. Now everyone take your shots," everyone around the circle picked up the shots in front of them upon Harry's command, "cheers everyone!"

As the shots were taken and the bottle appeared in Luna's lap. She quickly glanced down at the note and looked back around the circle, not a single person able to read her face.

"Seems I am to dare Michael Corner," Luna said in her usual airy tone. Everyone turned to look at Michael. Draco had even forgotten he was there. In fact, Draco had realized that aside from Harry and his friends, he didn't recognize a number of the people in the circle. Smith identified himself last time because he was such a loud-mouth. Still there were a handful of girls and boys (probably from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff) that Draco didn't know. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself. They were all there last time, and he didn't even bother to learn their names.

"Draco, are you watching?" Draco snapped back into reality at Blaise's voice. He realized Blaise was choking back laughter and when Draco looked up he understood why. Michael was dancing on top of the table while making elephant sounds. Draco burst into laughter, joining the rest.

"What exactly was his dare?" Draco asked.

"Dance the way you think your favorite animal would dance," Dean, sitting on Draco's right side, answered Draco's question while continuing to watch Michael, shocking Draco. Dean looked at Draco's open jaw and let out a loud laugh.

"Don't look so shocked Malfoy, I'm a nice guy, you know."

"Yeah but... I'm not," Draco admitted his fears.

"Really? Could have fooled me last time," Dean teased, nudging Draco on the shoulder. Draco smiled to himself.

"That's a pretty good dare," Draco said, changing the subject. He wasn't very good at taking compliments.

"Oh yeah, Luna comes up with the best dares, always makes for a show."

"I still can't believe she's the one that rebuilt the room of requirements. She must have had help."

"Well I'd be lying if I said Hermione and I didn't pitch in," Ginny joined the conversation, having been sitting next to Dean the entire time, "but it was Luna who figured out the spell to have the room create everything that was desired by the party inside."

"Looks like she could give Granger a run for her money," Draco said loudly, the music dying down right as he began speaking, with a silent room of students staring at him at the end of his comment. Ginny and Dean burst into quiet giggles while Hermione frowned in Draco's direction.

"Who could give me a run for my money, _Draco_?" She asked, putting emphasis on his first name to remind him that she did not appreciate him using her last name. Darco quickly caught on.

"Sorry _Hermione_, I was speaking of Lovegood," Draco said, refusing to elaborate until he found out exactly how upset he made Hermione. They may be on the same side now, but that does not mean Draco doesn't remember that she throws a mean punch. He was not about to be on the receiving end of those again, if he could help it.

"Well I don't think I have ever made Hermione run for money," Luna said airly. Everyone stared at her in shock for a second, unable to believe she took the expression so literally, before Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville burst into laughter.

"Luna, you're so evil sometimes," Harry said, winking in Luna's direction, "anyone who knows Luna knows that is Luna's way of saying that she would never say she could give Hermione a run for her money."

Hermione smiled at Luna with gratitude and said, "Well I think that you are the most creatively clever person I know Luna."

"That is a great compliment coming from you, Hermione. You are quite the clever witch," Luna flattered in return.

"Yeah, she throws a pretty mean punch too," Draco mumbled, but not quietly enough, because the room burst into laughter.

"You mean to tell me Granger punched you?!" Blaise said in shock, "How have I never heard of this?"

"Oh I'm sure Malfoy went through lengths to make sure Crabbe and Goyle would never spill the beans," Ron said through giggles.

"Well how come none of us ever found out?" Seamus asked with mock-hurt in his tone. Hermione sat up straight with pride.

"That punch was between myself and Draco, it was at a different point in our lives."

"Yeah, the point where I was a prick," Draco said with a smile, to which everyone responded with a round of laughter.

"Alright alright! I have taken my drink ages ago people, now can I please dare Susan Bones already?" Michael Coroner said loudly over the laughter. Susan's smile immediately faded and she looked in Michael's direction.

"Alright Corner, whatcha got for me?"


	14. Ch 14 – Discovering Secrets and Making

**Chapter 14 – Discovering Secrets and Making Friends**

"Alright Corner, whatcha got for me?" Susan asked, as though challenging Michael. Michael smiled wickedly.

"Well it seems Luna very much enjoys dancing, so how about you give Lovegood over there a lap dance," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Many of the boys and girls in the circle sat up at the sound of the dare, excited to see this dance. Ginny grew especially stiff. A record player suddenly appeared and Hermione pointed her wand at it. As it began playing, Susan casually walked over to Luna and started sensually dancing over her, her red hair almost reaching Luna's knees as Susan straddled Luna and hung her head back.

Draco, not enjoying watching this dare as much as the last one, quickly got bored and started paying attention to the song more.

"I wonder what this song is, I like it," Draco said quietly to Dean. Unfortunately, Dean was preoccupied watching the girls and completely ignored him.

"It's Cryin' by Aerosmith," Ginny answered Draco's question.

"Thanks," Draco said with a grateful smile, leaning forward to look at Ginny, he noticed Ginny's eyes were glued to the lap dance, but not the same way as everyone else's were.

"Hey Dean, can we switch places for a second?" Draco asked. Dean nodded and quickly scooted into Draco's seat, without taking his eyes off the dancing for a second.

"You should tell her," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear as he sat down next to her. Ginny snapped out of her trance and looked at Draco suspiciously.

"Tell who what?" She asked defensively.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Draco smiled reassuringly.

"Tell them what?" Ginny said a little more cautiously.

"That you have a thing for Luna," Draco revealed matter-of-factly.

"What? I don't- Luna, please- what're you even- what made you think-"

"My mistake, that response proves you have no feeling for Luna whatsoever," Draco teased. Ginny glared at him for another second before sighing in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked desperately.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said as he shoved his shoulder into Ginny's lightly, "the only reason I could tell is because I've been there."

"You mean with Harry?" Ginny asked with understanding.

"What? I don't- Potter is just- I don't even like guys- that's just ridiculous- I meant-"

"Oh yes, clearly you did not mean Harry, with a response like that," Ginny teased back, shoving Draco playfully the way he had done moments ago. Draco's face grew red before he sighed in frustration.

"Alright fine, but you better not run off to tell Granger or Weasley, Harry and I-" Draco stopped himself immediately, catching himself before revealing his and Harry's secret.

"You and Harry what?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

"We... we just started becoming friends and I would really appreciate it if you didn't scare him off, and you know if Granger or Weasley find out they would immediately tell him." Ginny looked at Draco suspiciously for a second before she chuckled.

"You're right Draco, they totally would."

"Oh, so it's Draco now, is it?"

"Given you and I know each other's dark secrets, I don't think it could be any other way."

"So does this mean we're friends... Ginny?" Draco asked cautiously, with hope in his voice. He had to admit, he felt oddly comfortable talking to her. Almost as comfortable as he felt talking to Harry the night of the first truth or dare game. 'I can see now why Harry dated her,' Draco admitted to himself.

"That punch Hermione gave you must have knocked out your senses, if you have to ask that question," Ginny stuck out her tongue at Draco, and he smiled back.

"Oy, what are you two whispering over there?" Neville asked loudly.

"None of your business!" Ginny yelled back.

"Well you just missed Neville confessing his undying love for Professor Sprout," Dean said before bursting into laughter.

"Untrue, I merely confessed that I may have had a crush on her when I first started this school," Neville corrected without even a hint of a blush.

"Impressive Longbottom, you ever get to fulfill that fantasy?" Blaise asked.

"I already answered my question," Neville said with a wink before taking a shot of tequila, the bottle appearing in his lap, "alright Gin, seems like you're up, ready for a dare?"

"I'm always ready."


End file.
